Memos
by FluffyZGiggler
Summary: Cullen needs to be informed as to what happens in the sessions B&B have together. Here's the corrospondance between the two. I will post one for each episode. Excited? Me too. Wow, I forgot about this until a recent 100th episode. Fixing that now.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me a bit after I watched the first episode with the shrink. Not related to my other fic with the shrink. The first part will be of Cullen writing to Dr. Sweets, and the second will be Dr. Sweets to Cullen.

Disclaimer: If I have to say this, you aren't that bright (no offense)

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Sweets

I will be sending Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan in to see you soon for therapy. It has been brought to my attention that there may be some issues between the two, and the FBI can't afford to lose those two.

I am concerned as to Special Agent Seeley Booth's relationship with Dr. Temperance Brennan. He arrested her father, and I'm afraid this will cause some tension between the two, or even more tension as you will soon see.

Please keep me informed as to their status and progress as they see you.

Thank you for your cooperation

Deputy Director Cullen

---------------------------------------------------

Just wait, there's more. I won't leave you hanging. Reviews would be appreciated as they come. This will continue throughout the season as the shrink continues to show in the show (tehehe… show in the show)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, this won't leave me alone until I am up to date with the show, even though there has only been ONE EPISODE with him in it. Can I say I love the shrink? He is totally part of Operation BTK (Bring Them to KISS!)

Disclaimer: God smite ye Dummkopf who decided this thing was necessary.

-----------------------------------------------------

Deputy Director Cullen

Thank you for referring to me such an interesting couple. I agree, that they will need some work so they will continue to work so well together.

There appears to be a strong bond between the two that has become apparent even though I have only had one session with them. I do not see what concern you have in that regard. They are very determined, and I'm sure will not be a problem. They have a great dedication for the job and do not want to be separated for anything, which will help in the process to their discharge.

Despite them not having any apparent issues that would cause a problem, I am sure there are other things that might cause problems in the future. I would like to continue to see them until I deem they are at a comfortable place with each other and all their issues out in the open.

I am sorry to report to you, however, that I cannot give you exact details into the sessions. Please forgive me, but do take the information I can give you.

Sincerely

Dr. Sweets

---------------------------------------------------------

I was thinking of having about one letter from each of them for each session that B&B have. Send me a message so I know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the one you were waiting for: The one where Sweets informs Cullen of what he has learned through the session at the end of the episode. Hope it's as good as you hoped.

Disclaimer: If you think I own them, I will Kung Pow both you _and_ your chicken (coined from my best friend Molly)

----------------------------------------------------

Deputy Director Cullen

We have had a great amount of progress in today's session. It has become very apparent to me that their relationship is nothing like anything the bureau has seen before, and will have to be treated differently. They have a very close emotional bond that I had not foreseen. They are a great team, and are very pleased to be working together.

I had not realized how much time outside of the professional manner the two spent together. They appear to be very close friends and are very concerned for the safety and wellbeing of each other. This may come as a problem in some situations, but I can only see this as a plus in the field. They "have each others' back," so to speak.

There has been some inference to an intimate relationship between the two. I am not saying that they are romantically involved, but that they may be in the future. This should not come as a surprise to you, seeing as they are quite the talk of the building. I am simply informing you that it may be more likely than you may be willing to admit. I doubt this would hinder their performance on the job, they are both professionals.

I hope that my information will assist you in making decisions about them in the future, and that you would see me before you involve either of them in anything that might have a great influence on their relationship.

Sincerely

Dr. Sweets

--------------------------------------------------------

Have you noticed how Cullen's letters are very short, where Sweets feels it necessary to elaborate on everything? That's just how I see him. He hides behind it all with formality. Whatever. Leave me a message.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is Cullen's short and sweet reply that shows just how annoying he is. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: Only the unaware would think that I would own them. Or the stupid. Take your pick.

----------------------------

Dr. Sweets

Thank you for your prompt letter. I am aware of how close the two are, but I am not in agreement with you as to their relationship. It would not be beneficial in any way for them to be romantically involved. If it ended badly, we would never hear the end of it. It's like how I hope that neither of them marries to anyone other than each other; it would kill the relationship the FBI has with the Jeffersonian.

Please keep me informed as to their progress

Deputy Director Cullen

---------------------------------

That's it till the next ep with Sweets. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll tell you I do. I'm thinking of not always having Cullen reply to Sweets' messages; he is a busy man. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that I am sooooo late about this that I shouldn't even post it, but I have a great dedication to you people, and I was out of town, so I am giving you this now as a recap just before the happiest moments of our lives…

**SPOILER ALERT!!**

Brennan and Booth have to take care of the only survivor of their case… a baby!! And of course there is the infamous kiss that as I am writing to you now will take place in 26 hours! (that's when the show is on, of course)

And I decided to change the format. It will be one page for each session that they have.

Now that I'm done being ridiculously excited, let me get on with the story. From now on I won't put a disclaimer… unless for some reason I become owner to the greatest show on TV! (it used to be House, but they have disappointed me for the last time)

-----------

Deputy Director Cullen

I apologize for not sending in my report sooner. I had the opportunity to see them interact in their work environment, and I wanted to include that in my report as well, saving both of us time.

I would first like to report that the bond between Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan is more unique than I first believed. Both feel the others' opinion matters very highly. I do not think they realize this, which can put some strain on their relationship. Though I do not expect you to worry about it; they are both very dedicated to their jobs and each other, and will soon have resolved the issue.

The next thing I would like to report, is how they react in their work environment, the Medico-Legal lab in the Jeffersonian. I feel it is important to note the comfort they all felt in each others' presence. There is obviously some strain, they are not very alike in most natures, but it is not negative. It is similar to the strain in a familial setting. Despite my intrusion into their normal routine, they all adjusted to fit the situation so it would most benefit themselves and the group.

I mention this only to stress that what Special Agent booth has in relation to the Jeffersonian is very unique, and it is important that it stay that way. I would not recommend his removal form the Jeffersonian, under any circumstances.

Sincerely

Dr. Sweets

-----------------------------

Dr. Sweets

Thank you for your latest update. I am pleased to hear that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have such a good relationship, because it would be difficult to replace them. The one time Booth had been taken off a case, it wasn't as well done as when they work together. It took longer.

It does, however, concern me that Agent Booth has become so well adjusted to the group at the Jeffersonian. I agree that they work well, but I do not approve of your assertation that it would be bad if Agent Booth would be removed. Things happen, and I would not want to have to deal with a bunch of moody doctors.

I appreciate your information; Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are a team that are of great interest to me.

Cordially

Deputy Director Cullen

--------

Well, I will get the rest up as soon as possible, because if I remember correctly there was another meeting before the episode ended. If not, the next one will be shortly after tomorrow, because I don't think I write it as well when I wait. See you all soon.


	6. Man in the Mud

So… I was perusing my profile when I realized that I still had this… Um… I'm in college?And after watching a truly traumatic episode (I wanted to go after some writers after 100), I feel that I should continue this little idea of mine, right from where I left off. I know, I am a terrible person.

Episode: The Man in the Mud

---

Deputy Director Cullen:

I was working on a little experiment with their involvement with each other, and my conclusions are continuing with my initial assumptions. I wished to observe them in a non-work related environment, in an attempt to understand the broader implications of their relationship. The conclusion I must come to is that their relationship, although very professional, is very broad in its applications. There is a high value on each other which expands beyond their professional and can have applications in the personal. I do not think this to be intentional on their part, nor do I feel that one should worry too much about it. Both show a dedication to their work which has resulted in their spending more time together than they do with people outside of the workplace. This is a natural progression of friendship which I would not concern yourself with too much, and am sure will not deter them in their dedication to their jobs.

Dr. Sweets

Dr. Sweets:

I am concerned that your interest in their relationship will result in solidifying relations which were not previously there. Their relationship is professional, and if your psychological input on their activities results in there being greater developments which were not originally there, the department could greatly suffer from your actions. I only ask that you tread carefully.

Deputy Director Cullen


End file.
